


Work and Play

by GirthMan



Series: DC Comics Commissions [8]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Choking, Cock Tease, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Drugged Sex, Excessive Pre-Cum, Excessive Pre-come, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Forced, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hands-free Orgasm, Hands-free ejaculation, Kidnapping, Milking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pheromones, Pre-Come, Pre-Cum, Premature Ejaculation, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Superpower Sex, Superpowers, Teasing, Unconscious Sex, Urethral Play, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, urethral Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionAfter hearing about his misadventures with the women of the Justice League, the Gotham City Sirens kidnap Nate, wanting to see for themselves if he's all he's cracked up to be...
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel/original male character, Harley Quinn/Original Male Character, Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel/Original Character(s), Poison Ivy/Original Male Character, Selina Kyle/Original Character(s)
Series: DC Comics Commissions [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1059977
Kudos: 20





	Work and Play

In Supergirl’s line of work, the occasional hostage situation was part and parcel of the whole package. You just couldn’t be a superhero without a colleague or two, or the occasional family member being snatched up by a bad guy and used as a bargaining chip. Kara expected that, and she had planned extensively – with a bit of help from Batman, of course – for nearly every possible contingency. She even had a heap of plans detailing what she would do if Nate were to be captured. What she _hadn’t_ planned for, however, was what to do if the villains who captured Nate wanted absolutely nothing from her.  
  
\---  
  
“Is he still alive? That plant crap ya stung him with seemed pretty nasty!”  
  
“Why don’t you ask him? I’m _sure_ he’d be more than happy to answer you if he’s breathing…”  
  
“Okeydokey! Hey! Mistah! Any lights on up there?”  
  
Nate groaned in pain as he felt a rapid-fire series of knocks against his skull. He blinked a few times, muttering under his breath in confusion as he slowly regained consciousness.  
  
“Well, I guess you’re actually _down_ there, aren’tcha?”  
  
Nate realized two things in that moment. One: he was hanging upside-down, suspended from the ceiling. Two: he was completely naked. He shook his head, trying to clear the haze that still clouded his vision. A few more blinks was all it took to reveal two women standing before him. The first was, at a glance, unmistakably a meta-human of some sort. Her green skin was covered with darker-green patterns resembling vines and leaves, and a skimpy outfit – actually comprised of vines and leaves – was all that covered her intimate areas. Her red hair flowed in well-kept locks about halfway down her back, and was dotted here and there with flowers and leaves. Her bright, green eyes never left Nate’s nude form, which made him just a bit uncomfortable. It made him downright terrified when he realized he was strung up by plants.  
  
Nate realized that the woman in front of him was none other than Poison Ivy, a powerful villainess belonging to a group that had been dubbed the “Gotham City Sirens” by the press. He’d heard of them on the news, even in Metropolis. They were bad news, especially to the hapless men that couldn’t help but cross their path. He gasped softly when he remembered that there were two other members of the infamous group. He slowly turned his head to get a look at the second woman observing him.  
  
“Well, would’ja look at that! He’s movin’!”  
  
Nate whimpered softly and swallowed nervously when he saw the second woman. It was hard to mistake Harley Quinn for anyone else. Her haphazardly made-up face was meant to resemble a clown’s makeup. Her blue eyes were framed by heavy black eyeshadow, and her lips were coated in bright-red lipstick. The rest of her face was coated in a faint layer of white powder, making her look much paler than she actually was. Her blonde hair was tied into pigtails; one which was dyed red at the end, and one which was dyed blue. She wore a tight-fitting, red and black leather corset embroidered with diamond patterns, as well as a matching skirt. Knee-high, black leather boots covered her legs, and she impatiently tapped her foot on the ground.  
  
“Hey, Red,” Harley suddenly piped up. “How’s about’cha let me have a turn with him first?”  
  
“Absolutely not,” Ivy replied, deadpanning. “I won fair and square.”  
  
“Ya cheated at rock-paper-scissors!” Harley pouted. “I told’ya: dynamite wins every time!”  
  
“And I told you: dynamite doesn’t count,” Ivy sighed.  
  
“Um, excuse me?” Nate whimpered, still upside-down and swinging slightly. “Miss, uh… Miss Ivy? Could you please let me down? … and preferably not kill me?”  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry, pet,” Ivy gasped. “I nearly forgot all about _you…”_  
  
With a wave of her fingers, Ivy’s plants sprang into motion. Nate stammered nervously as he was turned over in the air, finding himself in an upright position before long. He was still suspended off the ground, but he was thankful to be right-side-up, at least.  
  
“Th-thanks, but… Um… What do you want from me?” Nate got right to the point. “I mean, I- I don’t have any money, if that’s what you want… and… I mean, I don’t know anyone who-,”  
  
“Oh, stuff it, power boy!” Harley’s grating voice cut in. “We already know _aaalll_ about you and Supergirl!”  
  
The color drained from Nate’s face.  
  
“Y-You know about-,”  
  
“What Harley means,” Ivy interrupted. “Is that... a little birdie told us that you’re rather popular with the League…”  
  
“We heard’ja fuckin’ Black Canary!” Harley chimed in happily. “Mistah J told me ta find out what all the racket was, so I found ya!” She nudged Nate’s elbow and winked at him. “You were really givin’ it to her good, weren’tcha? I could hear you two _all_ the way from Gotham!”  
  
Nate’s cheeks burned red, and he silently cursed himself for letting Dinah talk him into sex on the roof of the Daily Planet. Sure, it seemed harmless enough at the time, but now he was wondering just how many people had heard Canary scream when she came. “Fuck me like you fuck Supergirl!” wasn’t exactly what Nate wanted people to hear, and two of the reasons why were standing right in front of him.  
  
“Look, Ka- Supergirl won’t hesitate to-,”  
  
“She has no idea where you are, I promise,” Ivy explained. “And we want nothing to do with her at the moment, anyway…”  
  
“Y-You don’t?” Nate asked, raising an eyebrow. “Then, what _do_ you want?”  
  
“That’s easy, silly!” Harley giggled, twirling a pigtail around her finger. “We wanna fuck ya!”  
  
Nate blinked in surprise, not sure what he’d just heard.  
  
“You… what?”  
  
“You heard her,” Ivy said with a smirk. “We want _you…_ Or more precisely, your… little _friend_ down there…”  
  
Nate glanced down and gasped when he saw his cock. He hadn’t even noticed that he had an erection until just now. His shaft was throbbing, and he was almost alarmingly stiff. He wondered just how long he’d been hard for.  
  
“H-How-,”  
  
“You’d be surprised what a few concentrated pheromones can do once they get into your bloodstream,” Ivy purred, gently caressing one of the flowers in her hair. “Just one… little… poke… is all it takes…”  
  
Nate winced as he felt something sharp jab the side of his neck. He gasped softly as a rush of heat suddenly flooded his body. He groaned as his member twitched and a thick, slippery gush of pre-cum oozed from his tip and rolled down his shaft. His face burned red, and sweat began beading on his forehead.  
  
“Oops… I might have given you just a _pinch_ too much,” Ivy breathed, strutting over to Nate and caressing his face. “That could be bad… If we don’t work it all out of your system… well… let’s just say you’re going to want to get it all out…”  
  
“ _Ah!_ I… What is this?” Nate gasped, panting heavily. “I- _Nnf!_ I feel…”  
  
“You’ve got the most potent aphrodisiac known to man, and then some, flowing through your system right now,” Ivy explained, dragging her fingertips down Nate’s cheek. “I’m sure you’ve noticed just how hard you’ve gotten by now…” Her free hand came to rest atop Nate’s stiff manhood as she spoke. “You’ll be like that for hours… You should also be able to produce a lot more sperm… You might even get an extra half inch or so of length down there… Think of it as a little bonus.”  
  
Nate was already having trouble paying attention. He understood what Ivy had told him, but he honestly didn’t particularly care. He was too busy fantasizing about ramming his cock down her throat and pumping a thick, hot load into her belly before pinning Harley to the ground and breeding her until she broke. His breaths came to him in shallow gasps, and his vision was getting a bit blurry. Ivy shook her head and snapped her fingers. The vines stringing Nate up tugged him down, and he soon found himself on his knees in front of Ivy. Another quick wave of her hand caused the leaves covering her body to retreat, fully exposing her nude, pale-green form to Nate. He drank in the sight of her plump, round breasts, stiff green nipples, and the little tuft of red hair just above her pinkish-green clit. Ivy closed the distance between herself and Nate and spread her legs.  
  
“ _Lick,”_ she commanded, spreading her pussy lips with two fingers.  
  
Nate felt compelled to obey. The sight of Ivy’s wet, pink inner folds and the sweet scent that emanated from between her legs was simply too enticing to pass up. He moved his head as far forward as he could, feeling the vines holding him in place ease up a bit, and stuck his tongue out. The first little lick of Ivy’s cunt was probably the best thing Nate had ever tasted in his life. He shivered as he lapped up the villainess’s juices, moaning softly into her folds as he licked more and more eagerly. Ivy tasted disarmingly sweet, not unlike some sort of fruit, and she smelled just as pleasant. Nate felt Ivy’s fingers running through his hair as he licked, and took just a moment to appreciate the fact that she was enjoying this as much as he was. Even if she _was_ a supervillain, Nate was simply too horny to really care. Right now, his biggest concerns were getting her off, and the mounting tension building in his cock. He couldn’t help but notice the warm, slick feeling running down his shaft.  
  
“ _Ooh,_ Red, lookie!” Harley giggled. She had apparently noticed, too. “He’s gettin’ so wet!”  
  
Thanks to Ivy’s injection, coupled with the added pheromones emanating from her sex, Nate’s member was freely leaking arousal. His stiff, twitching cock was absolutely soaked in its own juices, and as he ate Ivy out, he could feel heat and pressure boiling up his shaft. After only a few more seconds, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. With a muffled groan, and with Ivy’s nectar running down his chin, Nate came. He bucked his hips forward, grunting and moaning as thick, powerful blasts of cum erupted from his tip and splattered all over the floor. His body shook as he endured the most intense orgasm he’d ever felt. His eyelids fluttered, and his body tensed as shot after shot of rich, creamy spunk squirted out of his cockhead. Harley gasped and clasped her hands together as she watched.  
  
“There’s so _much!_ ” she squealed. “Aww, it’s such a shame it’s all goin’ to waste!”  
  
“Yes, it _is_ a shame,” Ivy huffed, stepping away from Nate. “That would’ve done wonders for my skin…” She shook her head and gave him a disappointed look. “Did you _really_ cum just from that? Do I taste _that_ good?”  
  
Ivy’s vines pulled Nate back up without waiting for a response, suspending him in the air again as a last bit of jizz oozed lazily out of his tip. He was gasping for air, and had a dumb, satisfied smile plastered on his face. Ivy grabbed his chin and brought her face close to hers.  
  
“You will _not_ waste another drop,” she hissed. “Am I clear?”  
  
“ _Mmf-hm,”_ Nate grunted, nodding his head.  
  
The vines pulled Nate further up until he was hanging horizontally at just about eye-level with Ivy. His cock hadn’t flagged at all, and was still incredibly stiff, pointing at the ground. Ivy wrapped a hand around it and began to stroke.  
  
“Consider this punishment for what you wasted,” Ivy said, giving Nate’s shaft a good squeeze.  
  
Nate groaned in response as a thick dollop of pre dribbled out of his tip, quivering there for a moment before falling away. Harley darted in quickly and caught it in her mouth, smacking her lips as she gulped it down.  
  
“ _Mm-mmh!_ Yummy!” she chirped, patting her stomach. “I sure hope ya got lots more where that came from!”  
  
Harley was a bit shorter than Ivy, so she had no trouble standing beneath Nate, tilting her head up, and wrapping her lips around his cockhead as Ivy stroked. She cooed softly, gently suckling at his manhood and flicking her tongue around his foreskin in an attempt to coax more salty-sweet pre out. It certainly wasn’t a difficult task, given how aroused Nate was. His shaft pulsed and twitched under Ivy and Harley’s shared assault, and spurts of pre-cum flowed freely into Harley’s mouth. She caught the little squirts on her tongue and swallowed them as quickly as they came, occasionally giving Nate’s tip a little nibble as he writhed above her.  
  
“Remember, Harley, _I_ get him first,” Ivy warned.  
  
Harley _popped_ Nate’s cock out of her mouth and pouted.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know,” she grumbled. “I was just havin’ a little taste, that’s all!”  
  
She poked Nate’s tip and giggled as he twitched in response.  
  
“Well, you can have your taste _after_ I’m finished with him,” Ivy chided.  
  
“Fine,” Harley huffed. “See ya later, lover boy! We’re gonna have lotsa fun together!”  
  
She giggled and blew a kiss at Nate before skipping off, leaving him alone with Ivy. The villainess turned her full attention to Nate, reaching up with both hands and tenderly fondling his dripping-wet cock and full, churning balls. She had her vines lift him just a bit higher, tilted her head upwards, and gave his cockhead a good lick.  
  
“ _Mmf!_ That _is_ good,” she purred, shuddering as she savored her first taste of Nate’s arousal. “I’d heard rumors about Galatea, but I thought it was too good to be true…”  
  
Ivy wasted no time in diving right back in. She wrapped her lips tightly around his cockhead and began to suck. She _slurped_ loudly at Nate’s tip, flicking her tongue along his slit as it oozed arousal. Soft moans escaped her throat as she suckled on the crown of Nate’s stiff, throbbing member. With one hand, she squeezed Nate’s balls, coaxing out as much warm, sweet pre as she could. With her other hand, she eagerly stroked his shaft, tugging downwards in an attempt to milk everything he had right into her mouth. Nate could only groan and weakly rock his hips as Ivy began to suck him dry. His tongue was hanging out, drool ran down his chin, and his breath was steaming in the air. His face burned red, and he was beginning to see double thanks to the raw, overpowering lust coursing through his body. He felt Ivy’s fingertips gently trace their way from his balls down the underside of his shaft, as if she were trying to guide the cum from his pouch into her mouth. As far as Nate could tell, it was working.  
  
Nate gritted his teeth, and his eyes rolled back as his body was wracked by another powerful climax. He desperately tried to thrust his hips forward, but only managed to rock toward Ivy just a bit thanks to the vines suspending him above her. She squeaked in surprise as Nate’s shaft pulsed in her grasp and began to pump a thick, gooey load into her waiting mouth. Her eyelids slowly fluttered shut as Nate’s warm cream splashed across her tongue. She savored the salty taste and the thick, rich texture as she gulped down wad after wad of her captive’s spunk. Nate groaned and gasped as his balls tightened and pulsed again and again. His orgasm was lasting much longer than he was used to, and the pleasure was taking its toll. Each blast of cum he pumped out felt like its own orgasm, and his body certainly wasn’t made to endure such ecstasy. He tried to tell Ivy to stop stroking for a moment and to let him come down from his glow.  
  
“I- _Aaugh! Gguuhh!_ I-Ivy,” Nate grunted. “ _Nnggh!_ St-Stop… cum… _AHH!”_  
  
It was all Nate could do to keep himself from babbling unintelligibly. Ivy began to tickle the underside of his shaft, completely unfazed by his plight as he continued cumming. She finally pulled Nate’s tip out of her mouth, which she held open to catch the last of his load. She gasped softly as she felt the final few shots boiling up Nate’s shaft, and watched as his wet little hole winked furiously as it spat them out. With her tongue hanging out, Ivy expertly caught every last drop as Nate finally finished cumming. She held his load in her mouth, took hold of his chin, and made him watch as she swished it around with her tongue. When she was through making him watch, she gulped it down with a happy sigh.  
  
“ _Ahh…_ That was delicious,” Ivy cooed. “I’m amazed we didn’t take you sooner…”  
  
“I-Is that it?” Nate gasped. “Can… Can I go now?”  
  
“ _Ooh,_ sweetie,” Ivy began wincing. “No. No, you cannot go now… You’re staying _right_ here until I say otherwise… We’re going to fuck you, and fuck you again, and again until you’re milked dry… Then, _maybe_ we’ll let you go… But first…”  
  
Ivy wrapped her fingers back around Nate’s cock and began to stroke again. He tensed up in response, his shaft twitching and his balls practically jumping at her touch.  
  
“ _Ah!_ W-Wait! I just- _Nnf!”_ Nate gasped. “G-Give me a minute!”  
  
“Not a chance,” Ivy replied with a smirk.  
  
With one hand wrapped around Nate’s shaft, Ivy pressed the palm of her other hand against his tip and began rubbing in slow, deliberate circles. He gasped and tensed in response, groaning as more and more pre leaked out only to be smeared away by Ivy’s palm. She hummed softly to herself as she kept her fingers wrapped tightly around Nate’s girth, tugging and squeezing as he began to twitch above her. Ivy pulled her hand away from Nate’s cockhead and leaned forward to give it a little kiss. She pressed her lips to his tip and held them there for just a few moments, pushing the tip of her tongue against his slit as hot, fresh pre-cum pumped out into her mouth. When she pulled away, a ribbon of Nate’s sticky arousal hung between his tip and her lips. Ivy’s tongue darted out to lick what it could from her lips while the rest dribbled down into her cleavage.  
  
“Do my hands feel good?” she breathed, giving the base of Nate’s cock a firm squeeze. “ _Ooh!_ It sure looks like they do…” A squirt of pre and a grunt from Nate answered Ivy’s question. “You probably can’t wait to squirt out another big, fat load for me… Just the feeling of my fingertips is enough to make you cum over and over again…”  
  
Ivy peeled back Nate’s foreskin and wiggled her fingertips around on the underside of his tip. Nate gasped and shivered in response as Ivy tickled his frenulum. Her fingers were able to glide around effortlessly thanks to the copious amounts of pre Nate was squirting out almost constantly. By the time Nate was at his limit again – which didn’t take very long at all – Ivy’s hands and his cock were coated with warm, slimy pre-cum. Nate twitched as he hung above Ivy, his breaths coming to him in shallow gasps as he quickly climbed to his peak again. His entire body felt like it was on fire, and his cock felt like it was about to explode. He wasn’t in pain, but the electrifying pleasure running up and down his spine felt like it would destroy him if he didn’t let it out. Either way, Nate didn’t have much of a choice.  
  
“C-Cum- _Gguuahh!_ Cumming! _AAH!_ I-It’s coming out!” Nate babbled, letting his tongue flop out as he climaxed.  
  
Ivy purred happily, stroking Nate’s pulsing shaft with both hands as he came. Thick, hot wads of spunk erupted from his tip and splattered all over her face. She giggled happily, holding her mouth open to catch some. Much of Nate’s creamy load ended up squirting into Ivy’s cleavage, or ended up in her hair. She didn’t seem to care, and she didn’t let up for a moment. She moved one hand to Nate’s balls as they frantically tightened and pulsed, and gave them a good squeeze. With her other hand, she wrapped her fingers around the base of Nate’s member and gave it a firm, drawn-out tug, milking out one last, big, gooey spurt of cream. Nate’s final cumshot splashed right into Ivy’s waiting mouth, and she gulped it down immediately. Nate twitched and babbled, drooling and panting as the vines finally lowered him to the ground, still keeping a tight hold of him as they set him down on his back. Through the haze of his afterglow, Nate saw his cum seemingly disappearing from where it clung to Ivy’s body. It vanished into her skin and hair, and she seemed just a bit perkier after it was gone.  
  
“Neat trick, isn’t it?” Ivy asked, smirking as she stood over Nate. “I can suck up all sorts of nutrients just using my skin…” She stood directly over Nate’s crotch, spreading her legs and slowly squatting down. “But that’s not all I can use…”  
  
Nate could only twitch and grunt in response, too exhausted and aroused to bother protesting anymore. Beads of sweat dotted his body, and his face burned red. His tongue flopped lazily out of his mouth, and he drooled profusely as Ivy sat right on top of his cock, straddling his waist. She dropped her hips without warning, letting out a sharp gasp as she forced Nate to penetrate her. Nate went cross-eyed for a moment, moaning and throwing his head back as his shaft was enveloped by Ivy’s tight, wet cunt. It certainly didn’t feel like any kind of plant he knew of. It was warm, and just a bit tingly. If it weren’t for the insane amount of pheromones already messing with his mind, he might have realized that even _more_ were wreaking havoc on his body from within Ivy’s womanhood. These were especially potent, and the fact that they targeted Nate’s cock directly meant that he was in for a big surprise when they kicked in. Ivy was well aware of what her body was doing to her victim, and simply sat on his cock, waiting with a grin on her face for her pheromones to do their work.  
  
Nate’s eyes went wide for just a moment before he let out an unintelligible string of lust-induced babbling. He bucked his hips, twitching and convulsing as his balls suddenly tightened up. His manhood twitched furiously within Ivy as it began pumping her full of thick, virile cum. She gasped sharply at the sensation, but quickly began to giggle mischievously as she started to roll her hips. A blush began to creep onto her face as she rode Nate, who was still cumming _hard._ With her hands on his chest, she could feel his warmth, as well as the rapid beating of his heart as his body worked overtime to keep up with his orgasms. Wet, gooey _slaps_ soon began to fill the air as Ivy fucked Nate. Those _slaps_ soon gave way to _slurps,_ however, as Ivy’s sex drank up the load that Nate had just squirted into her. She moaned happily as she absorbed his cream, licking her lips and leaning forward to bring her face closer to his.  
  
“ _Ahh!_ Come on, big guy!” Ivy grunted. “I know there’s more where that came from! _Nnf!_ Give it to me!”  
  
Nate babbled something in response and began to reflexively buck his hips against Ivy. She bounced on top of him, squeaking happily as she quickly approached her own climax just as Nate reached his. The feeling of a second rich, creamy load being pumped into her womb was enough to send her over the edge. She dug her nails into Nate’s chest, biting her lip to stifle a squeal of ecstasy as her cunt clamped down on Nate’s pulsing girth. Ivy’s womanhood began sucking up Nate’s cum a bit early, sucking it right out of him as they both rode their orgasms out. Nate’s head slumped to the side, and he felt his eyelids getting heavy as he ran out of energy. He simply stared at the wall as his vision got even fuzzier.  
  
“ _Mmf! YES!_ Hey! Hey! Come on, don’t give up yet!” Ivy gasped. “Come on, just one more- _Ooh!_ One more big, fat load! _Nngh!_ I’m still thirsty!”  
  
Ivy began desperately thrusting against Nate, bouncing wildly on top of him in an attempt to force out one last load. He groaned weakly, halfheartedly thrusting back against her. Ivy squealed and grunted as she suddenly came again, spraying Nate’s abdomen with girlcum. She sped her thrusts even as she came, grinding and bouncing at an almost-insane pace as she babbled happily.  
  
“ _AH!_ C-Cumming! Cumming again! _AHHH!”_ Ivy squealed. “ _More! More! MORE!”_  
  
Ivy lost control just as Nate let out one last, weak grunt. His cock twitched inside of her, sending her over the edge yet again. He could just barely feel the vicelike grip of her inner walls as she greedily milked spunk straight from the source. As his ears began to ring, he could vaguely make out the wet _slurps_ from between Ivy’s legs over the sound of her babbling dumbly about how much she loved his cock. He weakly lifted his head to try getting a look at what exactly was going on. The last thing Nate saw before passing out was Ivy, her tits bouncing and her tongue hanging out as she squirted all over him. As one last cumshot boiled up his shaft, he groaned, shut his eyes, and let his head fall back down onto the floor.  
  
\---  
  
When Nate started coming to, he found himself immobilized again. He groaned as he regained consciousness, his body aching and his head – and groin – pounding with a dull ache. His wrists were tied around his back, and he was seated naked in a chair. As he slowly came back to his senses, he realized that there was someone kneeling in front of him.  
  
Selina Kyle, better known by her cat burglar moniker, Catwoman, lapped playfully at Nate’s cum-drooling cock. She ran her tongue from the base of his shaft all the way up to his tip, scooping up the bit of leftover spunk still clinging to him as she went. She winked at him, her bright, green eyes gleaming mischievously as he stared, mouth agape, down at her. She was dressed in a skintight, leather outfit that had been left partially unzipped, revealing quite a bit of her impressive cleavage. Her costume’s hood had been made to resemble a cat’s ears, and a pair of red goggles rested atop her head. A little tuft of messy, black hair poked out from under her hood, and a black choker was wrapped around her neck. Dark red lipstick covered her lips – and a fair amount of Nate’s shaft – and smoky, gray eyeshadow framed he eyes.  
  
“This has got to be a dream,” Nate muttered, tensing up as Selina’s tongue circled his tip.  
  
“Sorry, hun,” Catwoman responded. “Afraid not… But if it makes you feel any better, you are _delicious…”_ She wrapped her lips around Nate’s cockhead and _slurped_ loudly, sucking up most of his leftover cum. “ _Mmf!_ Me- _ow!”_  
  
“ _Ahh!_ C-Can’t you guys just let me go already?” Nate whined.  
  
“No can do,” Selina said, wagging her finger. “Ivy only just stopped… _enjoying_ herself…”  
  
Toward the back of the room, Nate could make out Ivy twitching on the floor. Her hips bucked involuntarily, and she was babbling something to herself. She was completely coated in cum, her eyes were rolled back, and her tongue was flopped lazily onto the floor. Spurts of quim and Nate’s leftover spunk – which she had apparently forgone absorbing – squirted from between her legs.  
  
“You know, I wasn’t even planning on joining in, but after seeing _that,_ ” Selina motioned to Ivy. “I just _had_ to have a little taste, and you don’t disappoint…” She wrapped her fingers around Nate’s shaft and gave him a little squeeze, coaxing a thick dollop of pre-cum out. “I usually try not to mix up work and play, but I think I’ll indulge myself this one time… Besides… You look positively delicious…”  
  
With that, Catwoman parted her lips and moved forward. She purred softly as Nate’s cockhead found its way into her mouth. Nate shut his eyes and gasped, resisting much more passively as the next of Gotham’s Sirens swallowed his cock. Selina’s tongue swished back and forth across his tip, and she maintained eye contact with him as she suckled on his glans. She stroked his shaft and moved her other hand to his balls, softly fondling them as she licked and slurped. Occasionally, she would _pop_ Nate’s cock out of her mouth and idly continue stroking while she talked to him.  
  
“Most men Ivy brings back are already out of commission by the time I show up,” Selina explained. “But it looks like you’ve still got _quite_ a bit to share…” She gave Nate’s pouch a firm squeeze, and a big spurt of pre gushed out of his tip. “ _Ooh!_ Looks like you’re ready to give me some! Well, hurry up, then… Let’s see it…”  
  
“W-Wait, let me- _Hnngh!”_  
  
Nate’s protest was cut off as Catwoman suddenly wrapped her lips around his tip again. With a loud, _slurp,_ she managed to force an orgasm. She squeezed his balls as they tightened up, and eagerly stroked his shaft as it pulsed in her hand. Her tongue eagerly flicked the underside of his cockhead as he squirted a thick load right into her mouth. She closed her eyes and let out a satisfied moan as she got her first real taste. Nate’s gooey cream flooded her mouth, splattering all over her tongue as she gulped as fast as she could. The bulges traveling down her throat quickly began to slow, however, as Nate kept cumming. Selina’s eyes opened in surprise, and she coughed as a bit of Nate’s spunk squirted out of her nose. She managed to suck the rest of his jizz down, but pulled away sputtering once his climax had ended.  
  
“ _ECH!_ Wh- _Hyeck!_ Why didn’t you warn me you had so much, you jerk?” Selina hacked. “ _Plech!_ Don’t you know it’s rude to cum in a lady’s mouth without warning her first?”  
  
“B-But you-,” Nate stammered. “You’re the one-,”  
  
“Oh, relax,” Selina giggled. “I’m just teasing… But you did mess up my face a bit…”  
  
She ran her finger across her upper lip, scooping up the stray cum that had just shot out of her nose. She popped her finger in her mouth and sucked it clean, sighing contentedly once she’d swallowed the very last of Nate’s jizz.  
  
“ _This_ time, I’ll be ready!” she announced.  
  
Selina hopped to her feet and unzipped her costume. Her soft, perky breasts spilled out, bouncing a bit as she wiggled her way out of her outfit. She pulled her arms free, then tugged it down, revealing the fact that she was fully nude underneath. As she peeled the leather away, Nate noticed a little tuft of black pubic hair trimmed into the shape of a cat. To his credit, he tried to look away, but frankly, he thought it was kind of cute. Selina apparently noticed him looking, and gave him a sly look. Dressed only in her choker and heeled, leather boots, she struck a pose and pulled her goggles down over her eyes.  
  
“Well?” she breathed. “What do you think?”  
  
Nate didn’t particularly want to answer. He swallowed nervously as he eyed Selina’s bust. Her little pink nipples were starting to harden in the air, and she bit her lip seductively as she waited for his answer. He managed to divert his eyes from her chest, only to find his gaze wandering lower. The little cat topping her pubic mound did little to distract him from her pussy. Selina’s lower lips were pink and puffy, and tiny droplets of nectar were beginning to dribble down her firm inner thighs. She gave Nate a quick twirl, showing off her tight rear before strutting back over to him and sitting in his lap, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
“Nervous?” she asked coyly.  
  
“I- Well, _terrified_ is a better word…”  
  
“Worried about Harley?” Selina scoffed. “Don’t be… She’s pretty nice once you get to know her… and I’m guessing you’ll know her _very_ well by the time the night’s over…”  
  
Nate whimpered softly as his cock twitched, brushing up against Selina’s thigh.  
  
“ _Oh?_ What’s this?” she purred. “Well, hello there, little guy…” She held eye contact with Nate, smirking as she took his cock in her hand. “Or should I say, _big_ guy?”  
  
Nate groaned softly as Selina began stroking again. An impish grin stretched across her lips as her soft hand worked its way up and down Nate’s shaft. She gave him a good squeeze every so often, forcing out more and more arousal to keep him nice and slippery. She noticed his reactions become a bit more intense when she played with his cockhead, so she focused her attentions there. She released his shaft for a moment and squeezed his glans between her thumb and forefinger. Nate gasped as Selina began to gently twist his tip, squeezing and rubbing as she teased his most sensitive spot. Thick globs of pre were oozing from Nate’s crown, dribbling down his shaft and over Catwoman’s fingers. She didn’t seem to mind at all.  
  
“It’s so warm,” she breathed into Nate’s ear. “I can’t wait to feel it inside of me…”  
  
Selina nibbled Nate’s earlobe as he writhed under her touch. She moved the tip of her forefinger to his slit and rubbed it gently. Her fingernail dragged across his hole, eliciting a shiver and a fresh spurt of pre-cum.  
  
“You like it when I touch you there?” Selina asked.  
  
“Y-Yes,” Nate gasped.  
  
“You’re dirty,” Selina giggled.  
  
Catwoman carefully wiggled the very tip of her fingernail into the opening of Nate’s urethra. He let out a sharp gasp, and his body tensed in response. Selina could feel his cock beginning to twitch in her hand, and the sudden rush of arousal dribbling all over her fingers was a sure sign that he was nearing his limit. Instead of finishing him off right there, however, she hopped down off of his lap, knelt between his legs, opened her mouth, and began to stroke. Nate gasped and moaned as Selina stared him down, her tongue hanging out and her mouth open in invitation for him to blow a big, fat load right down her throat. He gritted his teeth, holding back for another few precious seconds before finally giving in. With a grunt, Nate came again. He threw his head back and shut his eyes as Selina expertly milked his throbbing manhood. Shot after shot of hot, creamy spunk squirted out and splattered all over Catwoman’s face. It coated her cheeks, her forehead, her chin, and her goggles. Some of it ended up in her short, black hair, and a generous amount found its way into her waiting mouth. A few weaker squirts splashed onto Selina’s tits, leaving her thoroughly sticky with hot, gooey jizz by the time Nate had finished cumming. She held his load in her mouth, playfully swishing her tongue around until he finally looked back down at her. Once she had Nate’s attention, Selina gulped down his cream like a thirsty kitten, opening up once she’d swallowed to show off her empty mouth.  
  
“That was fun,” Selina giggled, wiping some cum from her goggles. “ _Oh…_ Oh, _wow…”_  
  
She suddenly swooned, wobbling a bit and shaking her head. She brought a hand to her forehead and drew in a few shaky breaths.  
  
“I… I think Ivy’s plant crap just hit me,” she gasped, shuddering a bit.  
  
Nate cocked his head as Selina’s face began to turn bright red. Her breaths became shaky and shallow, and her body began to quiver as her eyes fixed themselves to Nate’s crotch.  
  
“It’s your cum,” she breathed. “The smell…” She took a deep breath. “ _Ah!_ That’s how… I breathed it in…”  
  
Selina slipped a hand between her legs and began toying with her clit as she stared at Nate’s still-hard cock. She licked her lips, taking a stray strand of cum into her mouth as she inched closer to her captive.  
  
“Um… H-Hang on,” Nate begged, scooting backwards as quickly as he could. “Can’t… Can’t we talk about this?”  
  
Selina shook her head, suddenly dropping to all fours and crouching down.  
  
“I need it,” she muttered, her pupils dilating. “I need you to fuck me…”  
  
Without warning, Catwoman pounced. She leapt into Nate’s lap, wrapping her arms and legs around his back as she frantically positioned herself above his cock. Breathing heavily, she wiggled her hips until she lined her dripping wet hole up with his tip. Without a moment’s hesitation, Selina dropped her hips, crying out in pleasure as she drove Nate into her cunt all in one motion. Her body tensed, and her sex clenched around Nate’s girth as she came just from the sensation of being penetrated. Thick spurts of girlcum gushed from her twitching cunny, splattering onto Nate’s stomach as he gasped at the sensation of being squeezed by Selina’s womanhood.  
  
Selina shuddered, biting her lip as she began grinding desperately against Nate. She tightened her grip on him, then began to fuck him in earnest. She mewled and squeaked happily as she started to bounce on Nate’s cock, slamming her hips down with each forceful thrust. Nate could only groan, gasping softly each time Catwoman dropped herself back down. Her cries of lust quickly intensified, and her movements became more and more wild and unrestrained as she built up to another climax. Selina’s tongue flopped out, and she let out a series of wordless grunts as she came again. She didn’t stop slamming into Nate, opting to keep going as hard as she could while her cunt tightened up around him. Nate groaned at the sensation as Selina’s lower lips squeezed him, sliding up and down his shaft as she squirted all over him again. Before long, he was also at his limit.  
  
Nate gasped as Selina dropped her hips one last time. Her nails dug into his back, and she kept her legs wrapped tightly around him, ensuring he had no way to pull out. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to, anyway. Catwoman’s pussy – pun intended – was wonderfully wet, tight, and warm, and Nate was beginning to question why he’d been reluctant to participate in the first place. With a moan, Nate came, throwing his head back and gasping as each thick shot of spunk blasted into Catwoman’s womb. Selina’s eyes went wide as warm, gooey wads of cum suddenly squirted into her. She gasped, tried to mutter something, and then came again, right on the heels of her last orgasm. Her body shook, and her head flopped forward, resting on Nate’s shoulder as her grip on him loosened. Her sex twitched furiously as quim spurted out, pooling between her thighs in Nate’s lap as his cock pumped a big, fat load into her. Once Nate had finally finished cumming, Selina straightened herself up, still shivering, and began to thrust again.  
  
“M-More… _Muahh… Ahhh…”_  
  
Selina’s eyes were unfocused and hazy, and her face was practically glowing red. Sweat dripped from her body as she began to bounce again. Her tits jiggled wildly, and the fat of her ass rippled each time it _slapped_ down onto Nate.  
  
“ _Ah!_ H-Hey! Settle down!” Nate stammered. “You just- _Nnf!_ You _just_ came!”  
  
Selina didn’t respond. Drool ran down her cum-smeared chin as she sped up. Wet _splats_ and animalistic grunts filled the room as Selina completely lost control. Nate realized that there was no way she was stopping anytime soon, and there was a very simple reason for that: Ivy’s pheromones were finally taking their full effect. He remembered her telling him that he had to cum them out, and he assumed it would work the same way for Selina. His train of thought was suddenly derailed by Catwoman’s womanhood tightening around his girth again. That feeling was followed shortly by wet, warm spurts of girlcum on his stomach. As Selina sank further and further into depravity, Nate felt another orgasm gradually welling up within him. He tried to hold it back, but with the way Selina’s pussy was milking him, it was a hopeless endeavor. Nate gritted his teeth, threw his head back, and squirted out another load into Selina’s already spunk-filled cunt. As he tried to catch his breath, Nate began feeling a bit light-headed.  
  
“Not again,” he muttered.  
  
\---  
  
Nate woke up surrounded by the splintered bits of the chair he had been tied to. Frayed ropes were still looped around his wrists, but he was otherwise untied. He breathed a sigh of relief and lay still for a moment, taking a few seconds to relax. He glanced at the door to find Ivy _and_ Selina slumped on top of each other, both drenched in sticky, white cum and sleeping peacefully. Just as Nate began to lift his head, his world suddenly went dark, and he was forced right back down. He let out a muffled yelp as something warm and sticky was pressed against his lips.  
  
“Not so fast, mistah!” Harley Quinn chided as she straddled Nate’s face. “I’m not done with ya just yet!”  
  
“ _Mmph! Hm-hmmph!”_  
  
“Nobody can hear ya, silly!” Harley giggled, grinding against Nate’s face. “Now be a gentleman and lick! It’s the least ya could do after I made ya pop twice already!”  
  
Nate suddenly became aware of the wet, sticky feeling dribbling down his thighs and hips. Harley must have forced a few loads out of him while he was passed out. He wasn’t particularly happy about it, but he knew better than to piss off the Joker’s partner in crime, so he started to lick. His face was already _very_ sticky, so he guessed that Harley had already had quite a bit of fun with him while he was unconscious. Telling him to be a “gentleman” was just part of the little game she was playing with him. Nate didn’t dwell on it for long, though. He lapped at Harley’s puffy little lips, silently thankful that she hadn’t simply offed him after cumming once. He could hear her moaning above him as her soft, creamy thighs squeezed his head.  
  
As Nate licked and nibbled at Harley’s clean-shaven sex, he began to relish in her taste and the sounds she made. Sure, she was possibly the most unhinged, dangerous woman on the planet, but that didn’t make her pussy taste and less sweet. The little squeaks and moans she let out were pretty cute, too, Nate thought. He turned his attention to her clit, gently suckling on it and giving it a quick nibble every so often. The way Harley twitched told Nate that she was loving it. He pushed his tongue into her folds, rubbing his nose against her little pink button as he ate her out. Her squeaks turned into gasps and cries as she desperately grinded against Nate, rocking back and forth as she came closer and closer to release. As Nate swirled his tongue around within Harley, she finally reached her peak. Without bothering to warn Nate, Harley screamed in ecstasy, thrusting against him as she squirted thick spurts of honey right into his mouth. Nate sputtered, slapping her thighs in an attempt to remind her that he was beneath her as his mouth filled with her quim. He swallowed what he could, not too keen on the idea of being drowned by Harley Quinn’s girlcum. It was over soon enough, and Harley rolled off of Nate with a contented sigh. She lay next to him, giggling to herself as he caught his breath.  
  
“Ya know,” Harley began, tracing a finger down Nate’s chest. “You were pretty fun while ya were out…” Her hand reached his groin, and she wrapped her fingers around his cock. “I can’t _wait_ to try ya out now that you’re awake!”  
  
“Oh, come _on,”_ Nate groaned. “Don’t… Don’t you have enough fun with… Um… You know…”  
  
He didn’t particularly want to imagine the Joker and Harley having sex. For some reason, the thought absolutely terrified him.  
  
“Who? Mistah J? _HA!”_ Harley laughed. “Oh, you! _Hee-hee!_ That’s a good one! Nah, Mistah J’s too busy with Bats to bother with little old me…” She leaned close to Nate and whispered into his ear. “If ya ask me, they’re a lot closer than they let on, if ya know what I mean…”  
  
Nate grimaced a bit at that thought.  
  
“ _Any-_ who!” Harley beamed. “I ain’t had a good dick in _years,_ and _you’re_ gonna give me one!”  
  
She slipped between Nate’s legs, gave his cock a good, hard squeeze, and began stroking. Nate gasped softly, a bit worried at just how tightly Harley was holding his shaft. With her other hand, she pinched his foreskin and tugged it down. She pulled at it a bit, apparently confused at just how it worked. The slight sting of her pinches was overshadowed by the tingling sensation her touch sent up Nate’s spine. She gave his foreskin one more tug, stretching it out a bit before letting it snap back into place. Nate winced at that, but Harley didn’t let up. She leaned in and gave his cockhead a quick lick, cooing softly as she lapped up the little bit of pre that had leaked out. She gently nibbled the pinkish-purple crown, working her way down a bit. Harley turned her attention back to Nate’s foreskin, licking it inquisitively and softly nibbling it. Nate gasped and moaned in response. Harley’s exploration certainly felt good, but he was also a bit worried that she’d rip his dick off and not think twice about it.  
  
As it turned out, that didn’t happen – which Nate was _immensely_ thankful for. Instead, Harley grabbed his wrists and moved his hands to the back of her head.  
  
“Hey, why don’tcha fuck my face?” Harley suggested.  
  
“Wh-What?” Nate asked, a bit taken aback that Harley Quinn, of all people, had asked his opinion instead of just raping him.  
  
“Come on! It’ll be fun!” Harley giggled. “Just stuff ya big, meaty fuck-mallet right in there and go crazy! Here, I’ll show ya!”  
  
Harley parted her lips, took a deep breath, and swallowed every last inch of Nate’s shaft. He simply stared, dumbfounded, as Harley held him in her throat. She coughed and sputtered a bit, and her mascara began running down her face as tears dripped from her eyes. Nate took his hands off of her head, only for her to grab them and _slap_ them right back into place.  
  
“ _Mmph! Hhmm-GGLCK!”_ Harley instructed, gagging. “ _Gghlk-mmph-hm!”_  
  
“O-Okay?” Nate responded, unsure of what exactly to do.  
  
He awkwardly motioned for Harley to pull away for a moment. She reluctantly did so, gasping for air and coughing as Nate pulled his cock from her throat. He pushed himself to his feet, and Harley knelt in front of him. She twirled her pigtails around her fingers.  
  
“Here, grab onta these!” she suggested happily. “Make sure ya go _really_ rough, okay?”  
  
“Um, okay,” Nate agreed apprehensively, taking hold of Harley’s pigtails.  
  
Harley took Nate’s cock back into her mouth and waited for him to begin. He gave a single, exploratory thrust, grunting softly as he pushed into her tight, wet throat. Harley let out a muffled moan in response, pointing to her head in an attempt to signal Nate to pull her hair. He seemed to get the message, pulling his hips back and roughly tugging on Harley’s hair to force his way back into her throat. She squealed happily as she choked on Nate’s shaft, and her pussy lips quivered as she began leaking arousal onto the floor. Nate leaned his head back and shut his eyes as he began to fuck Harley’s face in earnest, groaning as he enjoyed the warm wetness enveloping his member. Harley seemed to be enjoying herself as well. Her tear-stained face was the absolute picture of lust and joy, and little spurts of nectar began to squirt onto the floor from between her legs. Her gurgles and gags got louder and louder as the bulge in her throat moved faster and faster. She slipped a shaky hand between her thighs and plunged two fingers into her dripping-wet cunt. Almost immediately, she squealed in ecstasy, and her body twitched as she came. Strands of spit and cock-slime dribbled out of her lips and ran down her chin as ribbons of girlcum splattered all over the floor.  
  
Nate heard Harley’s lusty whimpering gradually tapering off, a sure sign that her climax was finished. He sped his thrusts, pulling harder on her hair as his own orgasm began to build. He’d been a bit apprehensive about being so rough, but it was clear that Harley was loving it, so he made the best of it. It was actually pretty good, he realized. The way Harley’s throat tightened around his cock while she fought for air, and the vibrations she sent up his shaft as she coughed and gagged felt surprisingly pleasant. Nate opened his eyes back up just in time to see Harley’s eyes roll back. Her eyelids fluttered for a moment before closing, and her arms dropped limply to her sides as she let out a weak, muffled gasp. A few more spurts of quim shot out of her twitching pussy just as she lost consciousness and slumped forward into Nate’s groin. Nate either didn’t notice that Harley had passed out, or he didn’t care. He sped up even more, gradually losing his rhythm as he fucked Harley’s face even harder. Finally, he pulled her face down to the base of his cock, growling as he came. His balls pulsed against Harley’s chin, and he groaned in satisfaction with each thick wad of cum he pumped down her throat. When he was finished, Nate finally pulled out and released Harley, only for her limp form to flop to the floor. Her mouth hung open, and fresh spunk bubbled out of her nose as she drooled Nate’s load onto the floor.  
  
“H-Harley?” Nate asked nervously, finally realizing what had happened. “Oh, no… No, no, no… Harley, are you okay!?”  
  
Nate knelt down and shook Harley’s shoulder. Suddenly, her eyes shot open, and she coughed weakly. She tried to say something, but only managed to gurgle since her throat was still full of jizz. She swallowed it all in one gulp, and sprang to her feet, clasping her hands together and laughing cheerfully.  
  
“ _Heeheehee!_ Oh, _wowzers!”_ Harley giggled. “Ya sure know how ta treat a lady!”  
  
She wiped the drool from her chin and flopped back onto the floor, lying spread-eagle on her back. She spread her cunt with two fingers and motioned Nate over.  
  
“Now how’s about ya _really_ treat me right?”  
  
Nate shrugged and knelt between Harley’s legs. She lifted them up, took hold of her ankles, and pulled her legs back. With her ankles behind her ears, Harley looked surprisingly vulnerable. Her dripping sex was flushed pink, and little droplets of arousal leaked out from between her lower lips. Nate took his cock in his hand and pressed his head against Harley’s pussy. She bit her lip, quivering a bit in anticipation as Nate lined himself up. Hoping that his ordeal was finally almost over, Nate pushed in. Harley threw her head back and moaned as Nate’s cockhead slipped into her tight, wet sex. Nate gasped as Harley’s cunt practically sucked him right in. He pushed further and further forward until, finally, he bottomed out. With his groin resting against Harley’s, he began to grind. Harley whined in response.  
  
“Oh, come on!” she pouted. “Don’t gimme none’a that lovey-dovey crap! _Fuck_ me! Pull my hair! Choke me! Slap me around!”  
  
Nate cocked his head at her.  
  
“Um… Which… Which one do you want me to do?” he asked.  
  
Harley sighed, letting her legs flop back down on either side of Nate. She bucked her hips, forcing Nate back a bit.  
  
“For starters,” she began. “ _Fuck_ me!”  
  
Nate nodded and grabbed hold of Harley’s waist. He thrust into her, burying every inch of his cock inside of her quivering pussy. She yelped in response, biting her lip before giving Nate a nod.  
  
“ _That’s_ more like it… Hey, I didn’t say stop!” Harley waited for Nate to keep fucking her before she continued. “Now choke me, Daddy!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You heard me, lover boy!” Harley said. “Choke me!”  
  
Nate hesitantly moved a hand to Harley’s throat and gently wrapped his fingers around it. He gave her a soft squeeze, not sure just how rough he should be.  
  
“Tighter!” Harley ordered.  
  
Nate squeezed a bit tighter.  
  
“T-Tighter…”  
  
Nate squeezed down hard around Harley’s throat. Her cheeks began to turn red, and she coughed a bit as Nate fucked her.  
  
“Th-That’s… it…” Harley gasped. “N-Now… pull my… pull my hair…”  
  
Harley could barely speak, and Nate felt more than a bit nervous, but he obeyed. He grabbed hold of one of her pigtails and tugged, pulling her head off the ground as he slammed his hips forward over and over again. Harley’s petite tits bounced in time with Nate’s thrusts as she struggled to breathe. Her gasps and wheezes were interspersed with little giggles as she gradually went cross-eyed. Her tongue flopped out, and she laughed weakly as another climax overtook her body. Nate grunted as Harley’s cunt tightened up and quim dribbled lazily out. The weak, warm gush pushed him dangerously close to his limit. He released Harley’s hair, lowering her back to the ground, leaned over her, and wrapped his second hand around her throat. She gagged and tensed beneath him, but he didn’t slow down for a second. Each rough thrust drew a strangled yelp out of Harley. Nate grunted each time he slammed into Harley, gasping for air as he finally reached his limit.  
  
Nate squeezed Harley’s neck as tightly as he could, and buried his shaft deep inside her cunt. Harley hacked and gagged, then let out a weak squeal as Nate came. Tears streamed down her face, and her cry of ecstasy turned into a weak gurgle as she convulsed beneath Nate. Her cunt squeezed down around his twitching cock, milking out a few thick spurts of cum as she squirted all over him. Harley’s climax was incredibly powerful; it might have been more accurate to say that she sprayed all over him. Nate grunted, grinding against Harley as he kept a tight grip on her throat. He had only pumped a few shots into her womb by the time she went limp. Nate released Harley’s throat once she was unconscious, turning his attention to her tight bust instead. He roughly groped her tits as he pumped shot after shot of thick, potent cum into her tight little pussy. His balls churned and pulsed, and the light-headed sensation he’d grown familiar with over the course of the day began washing over him again. He pulled on Harley’s nipples and pawed at her breasts as he drained himself inside of her.  
  
Nate had no intentions of stopping once his orgasm was finished. He released Harley’s tits for just a moment and lifted her limp legs, draping them over his shoulders. Now that Harley was unconscious, Nate could _really_ fuck her. With each thrust, Nate sent a ripple through Harley’s body. She flopped around beneath him like a ragdoll as he slammed himself into her over and over again. Nate grabbed Harley’s breasts again, roughly squeezing as he drilled her passed-out cunt. By now, he was more than lucid enough to know that Ivy’s pheromones were still at work. They weren’t nearly as potent as before, but they were still there. Nate was determined not to stop until he squirted them all out, and with each thrust, he was getting closer and closer to doing just that. With a drawn-out groan, Nate buried himself inside Harley, squeezing her tits hard as he came inside her. His balls began to feel a bit sore as they pumped their load into Harley’s unmoving body, and he winced slightly at the sensation of warm cum boiling up his shaft. He kept thrusting as he came, though, determined to squirt his jizz as deep into Harley as he could. Nate took a look at her face as he came down from his climax. Harley seemed to be sleeping peacefully, rather than passed out. A contented smile was stretched across her face, and her chest rose and fell softly as she slept. That gave Nate an idea.  
  
Nate pulled out with a wet _plop,_ finally unplugging Harley’s cunt and letting his spent cum drool onto the floor. He straddled Harley’s chest, squeezed her tits together, and _smacked_ his shaft between them. He took her nipples between his fingers and tugged them, amusedly watching her face scrunch up a bit as her little nubs stiffened. Nate began to thrust, smearing cum and spit and cock-slime all over Harley’s chest as he fucked her tits. He pinched and pulled at her nipples all the while, tugging the sensitive little buttons just hard enough to elicit a response from the unconscious villainess. Harley squeaked and yelped softly in her sleep, parting her lips slightly as Nate continued to grind in her cleavage. Nate was already building toward another orgasm. He panted and grunted, and his thrusts got progressively sloppier. He found it difficult to keep hold of Harley’s nipples, so he opted to grope the fat of her breasts instead. He squeezed them together tightly, using them to milk his shaft as he rapidly neared his limit. His vision blurred, and his head felt heavy, but he kept thrusting until finally, he finished. With a grunt, Nate thrust one last time into Harley’s bust. His cock twitched, still sandwiched between her breasts as it began to unload. Thick, creamy spurts of goo shot out and splattered all over Harley’s face. She twitched a bit in her sleep, but otherwise hardly seemed to notice the fact that Nate was cumming all over her. Her cheeks got most of Nate’s spunk, followed by her forehead and hair. Just a bit squirted onto her lips and chin, and the very last few drops dribbled lazily onto her neck and ran down her collarbone onto the floor.  
  
Once Nate was finally finished, he rolled off of Harley and weakly tried to stand. He failed, and instead slumped forward onto Harley’s passed-out form. As Nate’s cock finally began to deflate, he took one last look at her face. Her smile was even wider than before, and she snored softly as she slept, coated in Nate’s spunk. Nate smiled weakly and collapsed next to her, thankful that he finally had a chance to rest.


End file.
